


A Determined Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Coma, Female Frisk, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Chara (Undertale), Minor Alphys/Undyne, POV Sans, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Protective Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When things go unexpected, Frisk goes into a coma... How will the Monster family do while Frisk is away?Will Sans recover from the genocide timelines without Frisk's support?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! I don't know what my upload schedule, but if alot of people like it then I'll upload 2 chapters a month :) 
> 
> So... Some chapters maybe Flashbacks... Some might be Sans POV... And some of Frisk.... not telling anymore :>

Fast... Yet slowly. 

Frisk was winning a science fair, her family applauding for the accomplishment she worked so hard on, the next thing she's being rushed into the ER, her Father having a panicked face on while she is clutching weakly on Sans' hand. As soon as they reached the door she had to let go of her father's hand which she whimpered but as much as she wanted to never let go she was to weak to fight it. Slowly she closes her eyes as the doctor's gets prepared for surgery.

1 hours ago...

"You ready to go to the science fair baby bones"?Sans asked as Frisk put on her shoes.  
"Yeah I'm just really nervous" she answered with worry in her eyes.  
"Aww kiddo don't worry about it, you did great with it, and I'm sure the judges will love it just as much as I do" he said hugging his baby bones. Frisk happily returned the hug.  
Frisk was officially adopted by Sans a few months after she released the underground and both of them were over the moon. Yes she visits Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, and Asgore but she because Sans is her adopted father it's only right that she lives with him and Papyrus which is her uncle. The family makes Spaghetti, (Burning the kitchen as well) watching Disney movies, and just being a loving family. Sans knew that she didn't 'accidently' fell, he knew that she fell down for a darker reason and gave it his goal to give Frisk the best life she could have. Frisk went upstairs to get her jacket and kissed gently on Floweys soft petals.  
"I'll be back later". Frisk said as she waved from her door. Flowey grunted and looked back at the window. Flowey was the Queen's and King's fallen son, after he died he became a soulless monster, only Frisk knew about his past and promised not to tell anyone, all they know is that he can talk and make unnecessary comments.

At school...  
And 30min later 

Sans walked around to see other students science boards. Most of them were good but not as good as his baby bones board. He caught Frisk presenting to Other people about her board.  
Sans smiled and walked towards her. Frisk caught her father walking towards her so she held out her hand to him, he gladly accepted and stood beside Frisk as she explained.  
"Alright everyone time to announce the winners of the science fair"! The announcer said as they picked up the paper. They did 1st to 4th place.

"4th place goes too.... Billy"! Linda's child,  
Who was Sans Arch PTA Nemesis. Linda never believed in the Monsters and always gave a speech on how monsters shouldn't be here. But thanks to Sans 'Sas' talk, he always had a back up plan to make her stop talking. Billy who wore striped shirt, torn jeans and a hat on his head, walked on to the stadium lazily and presented his prize and everyone applauded, he then walked down and stood beside his mother.

"3rd place goes too.... Serenity"! Frisk Best Friend.  
Serenity knew Frisk before she fell in the under ground. They both came from an orphanage and both have been physically and mentally abused from the the people who worked there. She was then adopted by Toriel and Asgore at the same time and with Frisk, but they always promised each other that they would always be best friends no matter that. Serenity has been over Frisks house and is always nervous around her father and Uncle but she tries her best to interact sometimes. Serenity who had black long hair, she had side bangs, so she hid half of her face behind her hair, which her family doesn't really mind because what she's been through. She wore black pants and a white blouse. She shyly walked up to the stadium and half showed her prize. Everyone applauded which scared her and quickly went to her parents. Frisk giggled as her best friend went behind Toriel's back who was laughing as well. 

"2nd place goes to... Monster kid"! Frisk best friend as well. He ran up to the stadium almost tripping but didn't. He used his mouth to grab stuff and showed his prize and smiled. Every applauded and MK walked down. 

" And last but not least...1st place goes to..." Frisks friends and family were Anticipating and hoping she would win, Frisk however didn't think she could win but she had hope.

"Frisk"! She was stunned  
She won! How? Sans was beaming! He hugged her tightly "Way to go Frisk I'm so proud of you"!  
"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW YOU COULD IT!"  
He said hugging her as she gladly accepted it from her uncle.  
"Good job punk"! Undyne said as she put an arm around her  
"Y-you d-deserve th-is F-frisk"! Alphys said as she patted Frisk's arm  
"Well done my child you have done such an awesome job" Toriel said as she hugged her. Asgore gave a thumbs up to her and she smiled.  
Serenity smiled widely.

 

Slowly but fastly she went up to the stadium. The announcer gave her the prize and shook her hand. Frisk turned to her family and friends who was applauding loudly everyone having wide smiles especially Sans who was so proud of his daughter. She smiled wide and stood their for a moment showing her prize. Then.....

*CRACK*

Frisk quickly looked up and saw a hole roof falling straight on her. She couldn't move! Why couldn't she move!?! MOVE!!! But too late. It landed on her as she put her hands on head hoping it will deal less damage on her. She fainted when something hard hit her and totally went still...

"FRISK"!!! Sans hollered as he ran up to the broken stadium. Using his telekinesis to lift up heavy broken stuff looking for Frisk. Papyrus was panicking while dialing 911. Alphys, Undyne, Toriel and Asgore ran after Sans picking the stuff that toppled over Frisk. 'Please Frisk, be okay' Sans thought to himself.

"Over here"!! Undyne called out to her friends.  
Sans immediately teleported to Undyne and saw Frisks hand poking out of a jumbled mess. They quickly took the stuff off Frisk and saw her completely still, her head bleeding everywhere, her hand looked dislocated. Sans gently but quickly picked up his hurting baby bones who whimpered quietly. The Ambulance was already there and quickly told Sans to out the child on the stretched bed. They we're already rushing the child into the Truck. Sans was rushing behind the Ambulance people who was getting ready to drive off. The rider asked if he wanted to ride with them and he nodded his head quickly never taking eyes off Frisk. He quickly texted his friends to meet him at the hospital. Frisk felt a boney hand on her hand. She tried to squeeze but she was in to much pain. The Ambulance people put her on an oxygen mask around her bleeding head. She was barley breathing. Sans had light blue tears streaming down his face hoping his precious daughter would be okay. Frisk opened her eyes and saw her father crying, she wanted to say that she'll be okay but she couldn't talk, but one thing she had was...

DETERMINATION!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Update... No longer uploading 2 chapter a month, it will 1 now. I have another fanfic that takes my time as well as this, thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of the month :>  
> Sorry it's really short :<
> 
> I don't know if I will be able to update until next month so I just decided to do 2 chapters a month so yeah.. enjoy :)
> 
> Update... I am longer doing 2 chapters a month now,I have another fanfic I'm doing as well so that takes most of my time as well as this, Thanks.

Sans waited in front of the ER door anxiously waiting for Frisk to get out of surgery. He had stain tears on his boney cheeks never taking eyes off of the glowing sign that's says ER.  
Their friends and family quickly went to the hospital and immediately went on trying to find the short skeleton. Papyrus Looked over and saw Sans and immediately went to his his older brother. Sans didn't know what to do if his daughter died. He couldn't think to live without her. As the Monster family came around Sans and hugged him tightly anticipating for the glowing sign to shut off.

Hours Later.....

Sans didn't know how long they waited, maybe 3 or 4 hours or even maybe minutes but as that passed the glowing ER sign went off. Everyone who was sitting sat up and waited for the doctor to give good or either bad news, but if Frisk was alive then that's all that matters. Sans saw the door open and a tall and skinny doctor still wearing scrubs. 

The Doctor went up to the family and asked if they were Frisk's legal guardians. Sans immediately said yes. He sighed and introduced himself, his name was Doctor Fin, but Sans didn't care he just hoped that his baby girl was okay and that he'll be able to see her.

"Her body is very damaged, if you guys hadn't rushed so much, she would have died. Luckily shes alive." Everyone sighed in relief "BUT... Unfortunately she lost so much blood and like I said her body is basically broken she went into coma...". They went silent.

W-whats t-the p-p-percentage i-if s-she l-lives?  
Alphys said quietly. 

 

"Unfortunately about maybe 20%-50% don't wake up from coma, and if she lives she might be deaf or have brain damage because it was head first...". Dr. Fin said sorrowfully. No one knew what to say. Everyone turned to Sans who gripped his hands tightly, he was looking down at the floor. He had no words, 50% of not waking up? How long will she stay asleep? Will she wake up? Sans looked at the doctor, "I wanna see my daughter" he said with determination in his eyes and tears filled it. The doctor nodded and showed a door.

Room 3BA...

The doctor slowly opened the door for the monster family. They shuffled in and saw a heart wreching sight. Frisk still wearing a oxygen mask, her chest slowly rising and falling. She had a cast on her arm and on her leg. The doctor put a hand on Sans' boney shoulder and squeezed before leaving. As soon as the doctor left he swiftly went to Frisk side and held onto her hand never wanting to let go until she woke up but all them knew that he wouldn't let go when she woke up... If she did.

All them surrounded by Frisk and just looked at her with teary eyes. They stayed like this for hours not even denying that she was in a coma, the proof was right in front of them.

Hours later....

Alphys, Mettaton and Undyne we're the first to leave because they had work but they made sure to visit everyday and to tell them if Frisk wakes up. Toriel, Serenity and Asgore we're the second to leave and they said the exact same words, leaving Papyrus and Sans with their precious child.  
Sans already made the decision that he will not leave until she woke up and she was alright. Papyrus knew that too, Sans loved that child and he would do anything for her. Sans has always been a depressed dude before he met his daughter and after meeting her he's been so happy with her and Papyrus but fate was gonna be cruel and might take a life of his child. 

Papyrus stood up. "Sans I know you won't leave but you need rest... Please let's go home and the next morning we can visit her and get her flowers" .

Sans looked up slowly at his younger brother with big dark circles around his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not leaving until she wakes and she's alright". There was no argue, if be forced to leave, it would not look pretty.

Papyrus sighed "Alright I'll be back tomorrow morning with flowers, if there are any changes call me". Sans nodded slowly and went back to looking at Frisk.

Now alone...  
Sans looked up at the clock, 4:00am. Wow he's been for 6 hours, world record for staying up he thought to himself. He paced around the room eyes never leaving Frisk's form. He then sat down sitting right next Frisk holding her hand.

"Please wake up, I need you, we all need you." Hoping that Frisk will hear and wake up. He put her hands to his mouth kissing and then putting it on his forehead. 

 

More hours has passed...

 

He took a quick glance at the clock, 6:00am.  
Sans knew that his brother would be visiting pretty soon. Looking back at Frisk, she hadn't moved a muscle. Sans wondered how long she'll be asleep or if she... Didn't wake up, but Sans knew that she was too determined to let herself give up like that, yet it still lingered on the back of his skull.

As Sans was thinking, his anxious mind got the best of him leaving him tearing up again. Will he see his precious daughter smile? Will he be able to play with her again? Will she actually make it at such a young age? Sans didn't know and he definitely didn't want to know if she didn't make it. He tried to stop thinking it making himself believe that she will be alright but it kept coming back. 

He tried to not tear up, but it was no use... He sobbed uncontrollably letting tears fall on the bed sheets and on the comatose Frisk. He didn't wanna think anymore, he wished he hadn't thought of it. He wiped his tears and laid his head on the side of the bed, never letting go of Frisk's hand, going into a sleep deep.


	3. The past...

Flashback.....

"Oh my, what a gorgeous sight" Toriel said with awe.

"HEY SANS WHATS THAT BIG BALL IN THE SKY?" Papyrus said.

"That my friend is called the sun" Sans said.

Frisk stood there, sighing. "You know what's funny?" She said staring at the monster family, they stared at her as she whipped her head to look at the sunset. "The world is absolutely gorgeous but the society that lives in it can be absolutely disastrous....". 

Everyone stared, worrying and wondering what happened to this child before she fell into the underground. Everyone wanted to question the 10 year old. 

"Hey punk, what do you mean?" Undyne asked with a nervous face on. Everyone was anticipating her answer.

Frisk sighed "I don't wanna talk about it... I just had a hard life on the surface." She looked down not even realizing she was tearing up.

Sans came up to her and wrapped his bony arms around her small form protectively. " Don't worry kid, we won't let anyone hurt you. Your our family now." 

Frisk reluctantly hugged Sans back, Everyone joined in as well. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Frisk backed out of the group hug.

"Thanks you guys, it means alot to me, but I have to see someone right now." She said walking down a hill. She remembered her best friend Serenity who was in the orphanage. She also remembered Asriel but decided to get him later. 

Everyone looked at her questionly but didn't dare to ask. They followed her down to a broken down orphanage. Frisk stopped at her tracks and looked back at her new family. "Now you see I didn't wanna talk about it?" Frisk said alittle upset.

 

Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel, and Undyne just gasped and looked at the old building.

And Sans well... His eyes went black. Is this where Frisk was before she fell? Is that why she ran away? He had so many questions, but as he was gonna ask, he saw a girl who had black hair wearing almost the same striped sweater as Frisk. The only different thing is that her color is black and white. 

Frisk saw her and immediatley went up to her.

Serenity barley saw Frisk running to her because her hair was covering one of her eyes. 

"SERENITY!" Frisk called back.

"Frisk?" Serenity answered back as she saw Frisk running at full speed. Serenity couldn't run though, her legs had so many scars and were so sore, but she walked slowly to her while Frisk did most of the running. Eventually they immediately hug each other. The monster family caught up and Serenity went completely still. Is she going to get eaten by these monsters? Will she have to run? Again?? 

Frisk noticed the tension, she withdrew her arms to put on her friends shoulder, staring at Serenity's dark tired eyes filled with sorrow and fear but beautiful blue eyes. Everyone noticed the dark circles around her eyes even before noticing her black hair. 

"It's okay Serenity, these are my friends." She said as she slowly but surely guided her friend to her monster family. Serenity wanted to run as far as she could but she couldn't, Frisk's hand held a strong grip. 

Toriel was the first to notice the black haired girl's scars on her legs and wait.. is there on scar on her eye? Is that why she's hiding her eye with her hair? Toriel immediately went to Serenity but she backed up alittle after seeing her stiffened up.

"My child... Is this your friend?" Frisk smiled and nodded. Serenity gave her a shy smile. She wanted to ask what happened and how did she get those scars, but she was to afraid to ask her because it might scare or make her uncomfortable but she couldn't resist and it slipped up.

"Serenity.... Dear, what happened to your knees and forgive me for asking but why do you cover one of your eyes with your hair? Serenity immediately stiffened again and began to breathe hard. Toriel instantly regretted asking, she just had to guess that she didn't have a good life either. Frisk patted her friends back as she gained her breathing back. 

" Serenity? Do you mind if I talk about our life considering that basically we've been through together?" Frisk asked with alittle regret in her eyes.

Serenity was alittle reluctant but she nodded slowly " If Frisk trusts you then... I trust you guys" she said quietly. The monster family was a bit surprised that she spoke. She talked really softly and it was a bit like a whisper but it was loud enough for them to hear. 

Sans was feeling sorry for Serenity, she seemed just like Frisk. Kind, yet so fragile and broken. It reminded about his past. Maybe he could give a good life to then at least to Frisk, he didn't know about Serenity and she barley even looked at him, afraid to look at him. Maybe Toriel he thought.

Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Asgore felt bad for her. Sure they met monsters who were shy but they always warmed up to them, but this girl was as Timid as a bunny, constantly getting prepared to run or even hide, looking up every 10 seconds.

"Well alright, so you guys wanted to know about my life right?" Frisk said as she looked towards her new monster family. They nodded eagerly waiting .

Frisk sighed " Okay well..." She bit her lip and tried talking but no words came out. There was a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Serenity. "It's okay Frisk if you can't talk then I can try to talk about it" she said quietly. Frisk didn't want to but as she looked at her friends, she couldn't seem to talk about it in front of her family. What if they didn't want a broken girl? What if they leave her? 

Frisk stepped back as her friend stepped alittle foward.

Serenity looked at her friends family, she then pointed to the weary, old building. Everyone looked at Serenity with a questioning look. She sighed, seems like it's gonna be long talk she thought to herself.

"This building used to be our 'home'... Though it is not really 'home'. They used to beat us, physically and mentally, telling us we weren't good enough to be adopted. Unfortunately this place shut down and got a new building, but fortunately me and Frisk get out and just hang out here when we have the time..." Serenity looked down "but when me and Frisk were there, we were caught. We ran as fast as we could, but I fell and told Frisk to not look back and to just keep running, that's how I got these scars on my legs and probably why Frisk fell in your underground..." Serenity sighed and backed up to where Frisk was.

 

Everyone was speechless.

"That's horrible" Toriel said with sad face on.

All of them nodded with sad faces on.

Sans walked up to the girls and hugged them both. Frisk hugged back but Serenity didn't know what to do so she tried hugging back but it was kinda awkward. She then backed and let Frisk and Sans hug each other. 

"Kid, I know you had a hard life and I want you to know, that I'll always be with you, it would be my honor to adopt you". Frisk backed away and saw Sans eye sockets. Was he that determined to give her the best life? She smiled widely and nodded.  
Sans gave another tight hug.

Serenity looked alittle sad to see her best friend go but she knew it was for the best. She then proceeded to walk away slowly, but was caught by Toriel and Asgore. "Um excuse me but I have to go back to the orphanage... Before I get caught... Again" . Toriel looked alittle sad that both of them were taught that their orphanage is there home and that weren't wanted, well that was going to change, no matter how long it would take for Serenity to get used to them.

"Child, I know you've been through alot and I understand you haven't been well loved in your life... But for you I want to give you all the love I have and adopt you... So what do you say?" Toriel said with determination. 

Serenity looked at the monster family looking at her with anticipation, she looked at Frisk who was beyond excited and kept nodding her head. She sighed and looked at Toriel "Umm I would like that very much, but it may take awhile for me to um, get used to the love thing?" Toriel nodded eagerly and hugged her "Take your time".  
This time Serenity hugged her back, she then looked back at the monster family, all Smiling. Frisk walked up to her and hugged her "Welcome to the family Serenity" Frisk said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah... Family" Serenity said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I managed to finish this. It's kinda hard to work on 2 Works and because of that I might be on Hiatus until I finish my other works?depends if I'm still at it. Been unmotivated for the longest time and because of Work, college and other stuff it's kinda hard. Sorry dude did hope this helps :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be flashbacks. :>  
> Lastly... Some Chapters maybe short but over the time I get used to writing this it WILL get longer :> hoping to have more chapters that have 5000 words and over :>
> 
> I'm new... If it says it was completed (1/1) then don't look at it... It's sitting on a throne of lies :<


End file.
